bookworms confuse me
by raelynn gross
Summary: brother to pants a series of one shots based on souls pathetic love life
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER" I DONT OWN SOUL EATER

Why did she do this to me? I mean I wake up (on time for once). I made breakfast for us (burnt but at least I tried). And I even did my homework (attempted it but she didn't know that… reminder to give Blair extra fish tonight). But tinytits still looked angry with me. So what if I accidently burnt down the library at Shibusen Blackstar started it.

"And farther more Soul Evans your game consuls are confiscated till repairs are finished and you can forget about even thinking about going to that blue haired loudmouths house Tsubaki is enforcing the same rules there." Maka continued her rant. I merely nodded already upset with the fact that she was mad.

"Oh and Soul the school dance is this Friday as my weapon I'm pulling rank and you are my slave till the repairs are done thus you're wearing a tux and playing the piano for me that night and after as I feel." She finalized. Maka was pushing this a little too far. Yeah I would do anything for her. No I won't like this punishment. Probably why she gave it to me, but still not the point. I once again nod as I wait patiently for her to dismiss me. I didn't have long to wait. Apparently she figured out my attention span had run out like three minutes into her hour long rant.

"Did you at least get the major stuff shark boy?" she asked as she drew out a sharp breathe.

"Yes master Maka, I will be an obedient dog and not piss on the carpet again. Bark, Bark." I reply sarcastically. I should have foreseen the next incident as one of Maka's larger hardbound books found happiness with my already throbbing head from its earlier abuse with a frying pan.

"Not cool Maka." I whine as I attempt to crawl to my room.

"It's not Bark, Bark mutt. It's woof, woof!" she calls angrily after me.

"Woof, woof." I snarl as I slam the door to my room. My eyes scan the small area in discord. Maka had been through once we had arrived home an cleaned out anything I could find in hopes of quailing my boredom. Hey a rubber band! Excited at my new find since all that was left was a bed and my school books I began to smack my skin with the elastic band. It took a good ten strikes before I lost my hold on the toy and threw it out the open window. Damn it. I vaguely though about just falling asleep but I had a knack for waking at odd hours as it was. Maka would so pay for this. Suddenly a dark shadow appeared in my window. I glanced up just in time to spot Blackstar fall epically to the ground below.

"I give it a two out of five you've had better." I muse as he straightens up.

"Damn tiny tits cleaned you out didn't she…man she even took your porno stash." Blackstar whistled as he examined the room. It peeved me slightly that he would mock my miesters breast size. Only I could do that so… mild violence for him is good.

"What the hell man!" he screeched as he held his head from my punch.

"Maka's breast size is for me alone to mock so back off." I growl.

"Dude, you got it bad." The hyper ninja laughs. My door burst open to reveal an angry Tsubaki and Maka. Quickly my finger points to the idiot laughing his head off and since he got me in this punishment to begin with…..

"He said you have small tits Maka. And Tsubaki if you didn't know buried outside your home next to the tree house is a stash of porn and an x rated DVD." I explain as his weapon grabs his shirt collar.

"Thank you Soul." She replies as Blackstar glares daggers at me. Maka sighs once the duo is gone and turns to me. K, plan B on getting her to let up on my punishment.

"I'll do whatever you want and call you angel for a looooong ass time as long as I can have my stuff back." I plead hoping that my puss in boots cry is phasing her.

"Fine but you get to burn your porno." She hisses. Secretly I think that was what got me this unjustified torcher. I mean damn if she would just strip for me more than she does now (even if it's just me spying, she'll never know) I'd have never even needed it.

"Sure thing, those fake bimbos aint even cool any way's." I reply as I pass her careful to lift her skirt just enough to see the lacy purple panties fit against her ass.

"Mine." I whisper as she goes to smack me. Life with Maka's cool except when Blackstar gets involved.

"Your still in trouble about the library thing. So no video games Soul….or private peep shows I'll be showering at Kid's and dressing in my closet from now on locking you in your room." Damn it she did know.

"Yes master woof, woof." I mutter weakly. I will never assist Blackstar with matches again.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER. THIS ONE SHOT IS A BIT BRUTAL AND I'M NOT REALLY SURE I CAN GET THE REAL FEEL OF THE ISSUE BUT I WILL TRY.

Soul watched the news cast with such intensity that Maka could break her arm and he not notice. Of course outside the hotel window the clouds were dark and lightning flashed what seemed like every second. It was very eerie but what got her shaken was the sirens ringing in the Alabama air. She and Soul had been sent here a few days prior for a mission and Soul had told her he wanted to visit an old family friend. Little had she known that once they had gotten a room in the stormy little town that she would be watching her weapon pace and watched the news all day. After what seemed like an hour the lights began to dim and light. She could vaguely hear the harsh wind outside pick up as all other sound seemed to melt away. Soul's bright red eyes grew larges as he grabbed her hand and rushed out the hotel door. She felt him transform sending her over the balcony edge to the crowded lobby below. Frantic people darted around in fear. Darkness engulfed them as Soul returned to human form and dragged her to a bathroom already filled with people. The frightened faced reflected in the beams of light from employees flashlights. Above them Maka could hear the shattering of glass as her ears popped. The building warped and made funny noises as Soul held her close to him in the small corner they had found. Suddenly cracking and the unmistakable sound of metal collapsing against each other could be heard. Instantly the room filled with screams. She grunted as Soul pushed her to the ground. His harsh breathing met her ears as he rubbed comforting circles over her right arm. Finally all went quiet. Maka didn't dare move or breathe. Voices began asking if anywhere injured. Soul took this time to move as he sat up. Once everyone was accounted for the men closest to the door attempted to push it open. Soul grunted as he shoved his shoulder into the thick metal.

"Dang it. Maka help us out and use me to cut out a hole." Soul instructed as she got up with a nod.

"How can she help?" one person asked curiously. With a bright flash Soul landed her hands as she poised to cut the metal. Win two swipes the metal fell allowing light to greet them. Cautiously the two made their way outside with soul transforming back with a gasp. What had before been a small town of three businesses and homes in a downtown area was now nothing but debris and twisted metal. Maka's hands darted to cover her mouth as soul grabbed the nearest object for support. Once they helped the staff and citizens around them they began their own track to the out skirts of town helping those stuck in the rubble of homes they came across. It surprised Maka that most of the people here new her partner. It seemed the older the people the more Soul could call names. When they finally hit and empty field covered in debris she felt her weapon collapse beside her. His wavelength seemed isolated and bare as he scanned the area. Finally he moved and began digging through the mess. When he hit a toppled willow tree he fell to his knees in tears. The rubble of two grave markers where hidden under the trees leaves.

"My grandparent's graves. This was their home. A beautiful Victorian mansion that I grew up playing in. now it's gone all the treasures. Everything just gone." He whispered as he allowed himself to fall on my shoulder. We sat like that till he was finished grieving as I comforted him. Together we began helping the other victims clean and bring order back to their lives. I didn't realize until my partner had broken down beside those graves that even though he was silent about his past he still loved the people in it more than words go say.


	3. Let me be your wings

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER

THIS IS A SHORT SONGFIC ABOUT MAKA AND SOULS MIDNIGHT TRAINING AFTER HE BECOMES A DEATHSCYTHE.

Let me be your wings  
>Let me be your only love<br>Let me take you far beyond the stars

Let me be your wings  
>Let me lift you high above<br>Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours.

Soul smiled as he watched Maka's face break into a huge smile. The night air whooshed around their figures. He was in his scythe form and Maka insisted they take a night time flight.

Anything that you desire,  
>anything at all.<br>Every day I'll take you higher  
>and I'll never let you fall.<p>

Let me be your wings  
>Leave behind the world you know<br>for another world of wondrous things.  
>We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's' rings.<p>

Fly with me and I will be your wings.

His blade had contracted and he had grown angel wings per his miesters request. Together they did tricks and crazy stunts that in any normal circumstance Soul would have never let happen. Maka's laughs echoed through the air as they flew higher and higher.

Anything that you desire,  
>anything at all.<br>Every day I'll take you higher  
>and I'll never let you fall.<p>

(You will be my wings)  
>Let me be your wings<br>(You will be my only love)  
>Get ready for a world of wondrous things<br>(Wondrous things are sure to happen)  
>We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings.<p>

Maka squealed as she grew more daring. Soul groaned inwardly as she readied herself to free fall. He was getting use to her weird ritual lately. Sure enough she jumped from his staff and allowed herself to fall towards the earth surface. Soul transformed into his human self and wrapped himself around her small figure. Her pigtails smacked his face as he listened to her muffled screams of laughter. She knew she was safe and Soul was trying to perfect his timing on transforming back into a weapon. Once the two were back safely flying in the air Soul allowed himself to partially become human and sit beside his miester. Maka leaned into his chest knowing this was taking his concentration to a new level.

"I love practicing." She smiled as Soul kissed her cheek.

"I love you, my angel." He replied softly as he held her closer to him in order to keep her warm.

Heaven isn't too far.  
>Heaven is where you are,<br>Stay with me and let me be your wings


	4. this is my idea

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR THIS SONG 

Soul groaned at his mother's newest idea. Ever since his parent's divorce she had taken to the arranged marriage idea. Unfortunately the girl was…well a girl. Her hair was in two small pigtails on each side of her head and the pink dress she wore looked totally uncool. He needed an escape and fast. Although, she looked unhappy as well. So what she was a girl and….wait was she taller than him so uncool. His mother urged him forward to greet the younger child.

Derek I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer  
>I'll be she doesn't wrestle, hunt or box<br>Odette He looks conceited  
>Derek What a total bummer<br>Odette & Derek If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox  
>Derek So happy you could come<br>Odette So happy to be here  
>Odette &amp; Derek How I'd like to run<br>Odette This is not my idea  
>Derek This isn't my idea<br>Odette & Derek Of fun

The adults smiled as they watched their children stare at each other. But once the girl's father turned and Soul's mother began chatting with him. A giant book collided with the seven year olds head. Maka smirked as she began beating him as the young albino attempted to run away. This girl was so uncool and abusive as well.

Queen Uberta The children seem to get along quite nicely  
>King William We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks<br>Queen Uberta My dear King William, that's my point precisely  
>King William It's such good parenting<br>Queen Uberta And politics  
>So happy we agree<br>King William I think we've got a deal  
>Queen Uberta Derek's quite a catch<br>King William This is my idea  
>Queen Uberta This is my idea<br>King William & Queen Uberta Of a match 

Thirteen year old Maka groaned as she attempted to hide from her father and Stien. It was time once again to go see Soul. A time she hated. He was so immature and she had way better things to do. Most which included a book. Not some cruise where the voices in her head dangerously urged her to kick the freak into the ocean.

Fourteen year old Soul sighed as he threw another dart at the crummy picture of pigtails as he had named her. His mother attempted to break down his door as he stuck out his tongue in distaste.

King William Good heavens, child, don't dawdle  
>We can't keep Derek waiting<br>Odette I haven't packed or washed my hair  
>And father I get seasick<br>Queen Uberta She soon will be arriving  
>Is that respect you're showing<br>Derek To make me kiss her hand again  
>I swear I'm gonna be sick <p>

Soul grimaced as he slow danced with Maka, her two left feet beginning to wear on the boy's nerves. From the side lines both parents and Stien watched in somewhat awe at the cute couple.

King William One day Prince Derek will be her intended  
>Queen Uberta Splendid <p>

Finally another summer arrived as Soul and his friend Blackstar met the pigtailed girl at the main gate. Once Maka had emerged from her room the two boys darted off for their tree house. Maka ran forward just as they boys rolled up the ladder. Neither wanted to be the last with words. Blackstar laughed as he and Soul made faces at her.

Derek We've tried all summer but we just can't lose her  
>Odette Hey fellas, wait up!<br>Bromley Quick, put on some speed  
>Derek When picking teams<br>Bromley Or friends  
>Derek I never choose her<br>Bromley You'd think she'd take a hint a learn to read  
>Odette This really isn't fair<br>Derek & Bromley We really couldn't care  
>Odette Boys, it's all or none<br>This is not my idea  
>Derek &amp; Bromley This isn't my idea<br>Odette, Derek & Bromley Of fun 

Long before they met  
>Derek and Odette<br>Were destined to be wedded  
>However anyone could see<br>The only point on which they didn't disagree  
>Was that the very thought of summertime<br>Was dreaded

Maka smiled as she forced both Soul and Blackstar into silly out fits. No way was Soul doing this willingly. The only reason why Blackstar hadn't freaked out was because he got to be a knight. But somehow Soul was a princess. How uncool. Once the torcher of dress up was done Maka took to flirting with the help and then the boys attempted playing cards with her….once again uncool. 

Derek She tries to talk me into playing dress-up  
>She's always flirting with the castle guards<br>Bromley I think you really sorta like her, 'fess up  
>Derek I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards<br>Four sevens and a ten  
>Odette I think I've won again<br>Derek & Bromley Every time she's won  
>Odette This is my idea<br>Derek This isn't my idea  
>Odette &amp; Derek Of fun<p>

We need a royal wedding  
>I'd love to be invited<br>At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes  
>Someday these two will marry<br>Two lands will be united  
>And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes<p>

Spirit and Soul's mother wrote furiously over the winter holidays scared of the plan backfiring. They needed this engagement to work for all of their sakes.

King William What if Odette doesn't go for the merger?  
>Queen Uberta Urge her! <p>

Soul was pushed into the ballroom as his mother shut and locked the door behind him leaving no place to escape. The twenty year old sighed. His mother was on his last nerves no way would he ever like such a flat chested bookworm. Besides she was abusive his head could tell you that. Maka growled as Spirit and Stien carried her fighting form into the ballroom quickly releasing her and slamming the door along with locking it. She was trapped in the room with him now. How she wished she had a book with her.

Odette & Derek For as long as I remember  
>We've been told we'd someday wed<br>Every June until September  
>Derek All their pushing and annoying hints<br>Odette I've got bruises with their fingerprints  
>Derek I can do much better I am sure<br>Odette He's so immature 

Both adults looked to each other smiling in awkward stances. Soul felt his heart beat increase as he took her in. sure she still wore the annoying pigtails and still had no chest. But something about her was indeed different. Maka noticed Soul's muscles and his face which had lost its baby fat making it sharp. His teeth were still sharp and somewhat scary but made her feel safer. Neither had realized they had been walking closer to each other till they were in each other's arms.

Odette I see him smiling and my knees start buckling  
>I see inside him and my doubts are gone<br>Derek She started out as such an ugly duckling  
>And somehow suddenly became a swan<br>Odette So happy to be here  
>Derek 'Til now I never knew<br>Odette & Derek It is you I've been dreaming of  
>Derek This is my idea<br>Odette This is my idea

Together the two began a slow dance as music began playing and the onlookers burst through the door happy about the scene before them.

What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion  
>This is my idea (This is my idea)<br>Such a good idea (Such a good idea)  
>What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion<br>This is exactly my idea  
>Of love<p>

Odette This is my idea  
>Derek This is my idea<br>Odette & Derek This is my idea  
>Of love<p>

And with one final circle of dance they leaned in for their first kiss since they first met.


	5. Maka's Kiss

DISCOAIMER: DO I REALLY HAVE TO SAY IT? NOONE HERE ON THIS SITE OWNS SOUL EATER. IF THEY DID THEY WOULD NOT BE ON THIS SITE. I HAVE ALSO DECIDED THAT I'LL WRITE TWO NORMAL ONE SHOTS THEN TWO SONG FIC ONE SHOTS MEANING THIS SHOULD HAVE 8 CHAPTERS. DEATH THE KID WILL BE PROUD.

Soul stared blankly at his injured miester. She had a broken arm. Not from fighting kishin eggs, not from hitting him, not from attempting to kill Blackstar but because she had fallen out of bed. At first the news had made him laugh until those emerald eyes became tearful. To say the cool guy of Shibusen lost his cool is an understatement. Soul had panicked and carried the small blonde to Stein's house at four in the morning yelling at the top of his lungs about dying partners and never marrying. Now that had been three days ago, as of now his miester was currently waiting for Soul to unlatch the red bra that he had fought with earlier that morning.

"Soul hurry the baths getting cold and I'm already upset I can't take showers." She pouted. Soul growled as he once again attempted to remove the stubborn latches. Bras, the one thing that stops a man's attempts at seeing boobage.

"Why do women wear these things? It's like a major cockblock for boobs." Soul hissed as his nails dug into each other.

"Sorry I wear objects that keep men from having sex with me Soul." She snapped back angrily as she reached back with her good arm and unclasped it.

"Show off." Soul muttered as he watched her leave the room. He knew Maka was in a foul mood. She had been in one since the whole thing started. It didn't help that shinigami had forbidden her from taking any assignment. With a sigh the death scythe began his job of cooking dinner. He searched the fridge in hopes of discovering something edible to microwave. After a good ten minuet search he found none. Silence ensued as he heard the door of the bathroom open.

"Soul can you help me get dressed, Blair's not here to help me." Maka called. Normally Soul would be passed out on the floor from loss of blood but he had discovered a day ago that his clever little vixen made sure to have her under cloths already on.

"Sure, hay what would you like for dinner?" he asked hoping to make her feel better and less likely Maka chop him.

"Breakfast." She said simply.

"I said dinner Maka." He repeated.

"And I said breakfast. Soul you're putting the shirt on backwards pay attention." Maka ordered. Soul grumbled under his breath as he reapplied the garment and began his work on the baggy sweats he vaguely noticed where his. Actually, now that he examined them closer they were his.

"Damn it Maka how many times must we go over this ask before you steal my basketball sweats." He sighed as his miester gave her best puppy dog look. Soul hated that look mainly because he couldn't win with that look.

"Fine but you have to help cook the bacon. Dead pigs seem to hate me." He muttered.

"That's because you set the heat to high." Maka explained as they walked out the door. Soul was careful to avoid hitting the injured right arm as he set the food on the counter. As Maka readied the settings for the bacon Soul began mixing the eggs.

"You know those get made after the bacon is done right?" she asked.

"The piggy's hate me. You cook them I've got the dead chickens." Soul instructed as he continued beating the eggs. Maka shook her head as she began expertly cooking the strips of meat. After a few minutes of silence Soul finally decided that he would proclaim his love to his miester.

"Maka," he began but before he could say another word said girls face brightened up.

"Let's invite our friends over for dinner." Soul remained quiet as she rushed to the phone and began talking with Tsubaki. He felt like crying. No way could he confess his love in front of their friends, hell he could barely say it when they were alone. After the blonde had finished they sat the table and waited patiently for their friends to arrive. Well Maka waited patiently Soul was quietly attempting to figure a way to express his love. Finally their apartment door flew to the floor to reveal a rambunctious Blackstar.

"HELLO MY LOYAL FOLLOWERS! I THE GREAT BLACKSTAR HAVE COME TO GRACE YOU WITH MY PRESEANCE!" the hyper ninja yelled as his weapon partner was quietly apologizing to a fuming Maka. Soul examined the broken door before noticing Kid and his twin pistols stalked past him to the kitchen.

"Maka you're so symmetrical today." Kid said in a dreamlike state.

"Um, thanks." Maka smiled unsurely as the young shinigami played with her pigtails. Soul watched from his seat next to Blackstar as Tsubaki and Liz began a conversation. Usually Kid was less attracted to Maka after a few minutes of OCDness over his miesters look. But this was taking it to far. Breakfast had ended two hours ago and still the little freak was crooning over her. To be fair Maka didn't look confortable either.

"HEY SOUL!" Blackstar yelled as he jumped in the seat beside the young scythe. Soul

"Why are you glaring at Kid and Maka?" Blackstar asked. "You should be glaring at me. The one to surpass god." He continued. Soul turned his attention to glare at the blue haired friend.

"I do not love Maka." He snarled. Blackstar's smile widened as he opened his mouth. Before even a breathe could be released a scythe blade emerged at his throat.

"Repeat that and Tsubaki has no miester." Soul growled. Blackstar noticed his friends non-happy demeanor and quickly made up an excuse for his and Tsubaki's quick dismissal.

"Sorry Maka, Liz, Patty. I'll meet you at the mall later." And with that the demon weapon was pulled from the room.

"Hey Soul why does your face look like a tomato?" Patty asked as Liz chuckled behind her hand. Soul shook his head and attempted to regain his color. That is until Kid did the unthinkable. Without much warning the young death god had leaned in and kissed Maka's lips. Soul, Liz, Patty and even Maka were wide eyed at the scene. This was no short peck either. No Kid was attempting tongue and Soul was Attempting murder as he jumped from the recliner to separate the two miesters. Through all this chaos no one but Patty noticed Liz running from the apartment in tears.

"Soul!" Maka yelped as she was pushed toward the TV.

"You have two seconds to leave before I go black blood on you and get kicked out of the city for killing lord deaths son." Soul spat as his scythe blade cut a bald spot in the boy's hair.

"Patty take the idiot home and tell your sister to put some sense into him. " Soul instructed as Patty quickly made to drag the miester out the door.

"Maka I'll clean the kitchen you go clean yourself off. I don't need you going OCD on me anytime soon. That would be totally uncool." Maka was still frozen wide eyed as she looked at her partner.

"What?" he asked finally as she still was immobile.

"Why did you stop it?" she asked. It was Soul's turn to freeze. Did she actually like the kiss?

"What do you mean?" he asked her hoping he was wrong.

"You looked crazy when you jumped on him. Like the black blood had already taken you over. And Blackstar had left so suddenly after talking with you." She explained. Soul growled In frustration. She was avoiding his question.

"So did you like kissing Kid?" he asked with a bit more venom in his voice. Maka didn't miss it either.

"No I didn't. I'd have rather had my first kiss with the idiot I love but your way to cool to notice that so instead I'll say yes to your question because that's clearly what you want me to say!" she yelled before darting to her room. Soul sighed. He was such an ass.


	6. sleeping on the foldout

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER THEREFORE PLZ ENJOY WHAT I WISH I OWNED.

Sleepin' on the foldout thanks to me and my big mouth  
>why did I do what I did<br>I should' a known better than to lie  
>But it's too late and so tonight I'm<br>Sleepin' on the foldout sofa-bed

It had all started out so simple. Maka was so gullible and hell Blackstar and Kid where in on the whole thing. But no she just had to figure it out. It had all started that morning around Ten on a Saturday.

She wanted me to go and see her family  
>But I told her that I had to work<br>I never dreamed she'd get home so dang early  
>and she caught me cleanin' fish<br>Out on our back porch  
>And now I'm <p>

Maka was livid to say the least. Yes I made a mistake. No I had a conscious. Spirit just wasn't part of my caring side. In fact the older death scythe was on my kill side. Yes I had gone off with Blackstar (my first mistake after the fire to the library thing) and Kid (poor idiot found out fish were not symmetrical) so I admit she could be a little upset. But this, this was just too much.

I can't believe they call this thing a mattress  
>it's 2 a.m. and I'm wide awake<br>Look-in' back I should' a just been honest  
>Instead of tellin' her the whole staff<br>Spent the day out on the lake  
>And now I'm<p>

Sleepin' on the foldout thanks to me and my big mouth  
>why did I do what I did<br>I should' a known better than to lie  
>But it's too late and so tonight I'm<br>Sleepin' on the foldout sofa-bed

My insomnia and that damn imp were not helping. The imp decided this was just fucking hilarious as for my insomnia, let's just say some one up their must love misery. Maybe I should have just told her our plan beforehand like I wanted. But no the two boy's made me swear to secrecy. Never trust my friends I must learn this rule. The object of my punishment suddenly pranced half naked into the kitchen. My crimson eyes turned to her pleading her forgiveness. Maka merely smiled as she raised her, excuse me my, shirt slightly revealing her…was that a thong? Hell she was trying to kill me. And there goes the nosebleed.

"Have fun on the couch pervert." And with that she snuck back into her room water bottle in hand.

Yeah, I'm sleepin' on the foldout sofa-bed


	7. love?

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN SOUL EATER, HEY LOOK TWO CHAPTERS ONE DAY IMMA ON A ROOOOOOLE.

"Soul?" Maka asked as she felt the unsure wavelength of her partner. He had been acting funny all day and frankly it scared her. He hadn't even gone home with her. Said partner stood awkwardly in the entranceway of the kitchen. His hands were behind his back concealing whatever object he had gotten.

"If you bought a book or broke something just tell me." Maka ordered walking towards him. Soul fidgeted as he backed away from his advancing partner. She could tell he was up to something because he was never this secluded about things.

"Soul, seriously what's wrong?" she asked now worried for her weapon.

SPOV

Great she was scared. Her wavelength was fuzzy with worry as he attempted to save the situation. He could feel the plastic in his hands as his frame shook. Quickly he worked up the courage to admit the reason he had been so weird. Without a word he fell to one knee and threw out the bouquet of red roses before her. He had seen this done in countless amounts of her movies so it had to work…right? Maka stood speechless as she examined the uncool sight of her cool partner. She wasn't speaking that was a bad sign. Poor him, he couldn't do this.

"Soul, why?" she asked as the albino lowered the flowers.

"Why what?" he asked, his voice quivered as he tried to digest the information.

"Why are you giving me flowers?" she asked taking the small gift. Soul's mind raced as he thought of an excuse to give her. He could just tell her he loves her?"

"Because I-" but Soul suddenly couldn't speak or breathe as his eye sight got fuzzy and total blackness in gulfed him. The final thing he heard, even if it was a bit muffled. Was her scream of his name on her lips. When he comes to he feels the warmth of his miesters small body next to his and the scent of his bed below him. How the small girl had gotten him there he didn't know but when he looks at his bedside table clock a vase of flowers stands dutifully beside it with a note at its base. He silently reaches over the sleeping girl and reads the note.

"Soul, you passed out so I'm taking you to Stien first thing tomorrow no but's. also thank you for the flowers I love roses. Maka" Soul smiled at the last part before groaning over the first part. He hated Stien, he was just way to freaky.


	8. He knew

DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER SORRY SO SHORT BUT IT TURNED OUT REAL SWEET. BESIDES IT'S MEANT TO BE SHORT PLZ ENOY AND REVIEW.

They were here for two reasons, the first being her screams. The albino hated hearing the inhuman screeches at three or earlier in the morning. The last major battle of school sure made a mess of things in his young miesters head. The second reason they were there was because apparently the mad doctor had discovered she needed surgery to fix one of her ribs the kishin had broken. Olive green eyes stared unseeing straight ahead. He knew though. He knew that she was scared and confused. He knew that she wanted more than anything to return home read a book and watch her partner play video games. He knew only he could hear her soft ragged breaths as she tried to hold back tears. He knew she was in pain and he knew she could barely move without pain. But he also knew that no matter what he, Soul Evans and her, Maka Albarn would never be apart no matter what as sat beside her stroking her hand. Because he knew she was scared. He knew she was near tears. He knew she was in pain. And he knew that he loved her.


End file.
